Han Solo
Rebel Themepark Mission 1 Making Peace with Nym Group Level 87 Description: Help Han Solo reconcile himself with Nym so that he can try to convince Nym to aid the Rebel Alliance. You will be given a waypoint to a location near the Blood Razor Camp. The actual camp can be found at (/wp -6483 3889 Blood Razor Camp). The six crates of munitions are spread throughout the camp, their locations are as follows: /wp purple -6514 3875 Crate of Munitions 1; /wp purple -6457 3884 Crate of Munitions 2; /wp purple -6430 3867 Crate of Munitions 3; /wp purple -6431 3857 Crate of Munitions 4; /wp purple -6468 3890 Crate of Munitions 5; /wp purple -6479 3892 Crate of Munitions 6; Once you retrieve the six crates of munitions, its time to kill the Pirate Leader. He should be wandering around the camp at approximately (/wp -6465 3886 Pirate Leader). He's a gold BOSS CL89 so you'll definitely be in for a tough fight. Once he's dead, the mission will update and you will need to head back to Nym's Stronghold to light a torch to signal the traitor. The torch can be found at (/wp 321 4965 Torch). Once you ignite the torch, you have 2 seconds before a level 90 elite named Mahar spawns and attacks you. Once you kill him, return to Han Solo for your reward. Rewards: GCW points and 120,350 Experience. Han Solo will give you the next mission. Mission 2 The Imperial Base on Lok Group Level 87 Description: Investigate and disrupt the Imperial Base on Lok This is going to be a real tough mission. There's no shortage of Imperials and they spawn fast. Not to mention many of them are in groups or in close proximity to one another, so you're going to want to bring friends. First, make your way around the base flipping the eight banners and disrupting the four power generators. They can be found at the following locations: /wp purple -1820 -3050 Banner 1; /wp purple -1895 -3048 Banner 2; /wp purple -1900 -3078 Banner 3; /wp purple -1973 -2998 Banner 4; /wp purple -1956 -3076 Banner 5; /wp purple -1999 -3073 Banner 6; /wp purple -1970 -3149 Banner 7; /wp purple -1891 -3174 Banner 8; /wp purple -1907 -2984 Power Generator 1; /wp purple -1967 -3026 Power Generator 2; /wp purple -1942 -3093 Power Generator 3; /wp purple -1827 -3119 Power Generator 4; (Note: You don't have to go to every banner. You can change one banner eight times, as they despawn and and a new one spawns. This does not work with the Power Generators! Don't loot the Stormtroopers, so they don't respawn so fast.) Next, head inside the main building and kill General Otto (a CL90 Boss), who should be relatively easy to get to. Take a left at the entrance, then another left and you should see him inside the corner room at (/wp -1851 -3102 General Otto). Be careful not to agro the Stormtroopers in the nearby rooms. Once you get General Otto to about 10% health, he will say "Aaaah! Get away from me!!" and then should despawn. The mission should be complete. Head back to Han Solo to claim your reward. 'Rewards: Rebel Assault Forest Camouflage Armor Boots, 120,350 Experience and GCW Points ' And that's it for Lok. Next, travel to the Abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine. Talk to Captain Ackbar who is located inside the main building at (/wp -6812 5560 Captain Ackbar). Star Wars Lore * Category:Rebel Theme Park Category:Famous characters Category:NPC